


Pancakes

by hanleialuke



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanleialuke/pseuds/hanleialuke
Summary: A screwed prompt of the family and pancakes.





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> I am a little new to this nor have I ever written an actual fanfiction. Bear with me I just needed to get this out because it's killing mE!!!!! 
> 
> Please excuse me I wasn't feeling well whilst writing this,,,, :((((( Imma edit this somewhere in the near future lololol
> 
> Pure fluff my friends

Gamora had never felt genuine happiness for decades. Neither have she ever imagined to finally get to feel it again because of an innocent empath, a walking thesaurus, a grumpy panda, an adorable talking tree and a idiotic goofball. But there she was, completely and utterly suddenly free from all her worries as well as her horrendous past. There she was, laughing along with her family as Peter tries his best to make pancakes for the family.

"Whoa dude that's disgusting!" Peter screamed as Rocket scooped a mixture of pancakes with his bare hands for him to taste. Rocket rolled his eyes. "What a sissy. It's not even that...." Rocket countered, beginning to lick the mixture off his paws. "Oh this is fucking tasty." 

"I am Groot!" Groot jumped as he frantically waved his vines, demanding a taste, attempting to get one from another bowl but Peter was quicker this time. "This is a lot more delicious when it's baked alright, buddy?" Peter the turned his attention to the others. "I want everybody off the damn table."

Mantis frowned. "What is this strange weapon?" She asked, lifting the whisk up to her eyes, eyeing it intently. She shot a glance up at Peter. "Why is a weapon being put in a food?" 

"It is an emergency weapon." Drax answered. Peter rubbed his face with his palms as Gamora suppressed a laughter. "It is a protection from cooking. It is used to beat the eyes of the enemies in case of a surprise attack." 

Peter rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, but not the eyes." He retorted, grabbing an egg. "To beat and mix these eggs!" 

"Is it an enemy?" Drax inquired, getting ready to take hold of his knives. 

"No, no, it's..." Peter grunted. "That's it, if you keep on bothering me then I want everyone out of here."

"I am Groot?" Groot's head tilted, pointing his fingers at Rocket's bowl. "Alright, you can have that bowl." He sighed, exasperated and handed it to Groot. 

The sapling squealed as he ran down the table. The others finally followed him to taste the mixture as well giving Peter the space he needed. 

He then returned busily to his baking and all when he felt Gamora's gaze on him. "C'mere." He smiled without even lifting his head up and motioned for her to come near. 

Gamora strided the room past the Guardians and sat next to Peter as he prepared to cook the mixtures. "What's with you?" 

"You looked like a frustrated father." She commented, chuckling.

Peter shrugged. "Aren't I? I mean ever since we had baby Groot things turned out to be that damn way." 

Gamora chuckled, reaching for the whisk Mantis held earlier. "Don't tell me you're gonna beat the crap out of me with that shit." He joked. 

Gamora looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't planning to but give me reasons and I assure you, I can." 

Peter chuckled, twirling his feet at the sound of his Zune shifting to a new song. "Wanna give me a hand here?" 

Gamora hesitated. She was only taught how to fight and how to kill. Thanos never deemed it worthy for her to be taught the basic necessities in life. Her mother would've but she was too young when Thanos wiped out her home world. 

But this was Peter. Shockingly, this man made her do things she'd never imagined she's capable of. 

She then smiled and met his gaze who stopped just to look at her. "Sure, fine. Just... I don't know how.." 

Peter smiled. "That ain't a problem." And that he did. 

Peter Quill wasn't someone she's ever thought of being with. Quite frankly, she hadn't even imagine to be with someone. Almost every single men in the galaxy was either angry at her or scared of her. And eitherway, she doesn't mind. 

But with this man, surprisingly, she does. She loved his goofy and cocky attitude, even though she deems him an idiot and annoying in multiple occasions. She cared about his joyous-filled eyes, and feared of the possibility of not seeing it again. Many days ago had she finally admitted that she, too, felt the unspoken thing. It's something she was trained to avoid, something she was simply deprived of, but something he has been willingly offering solely to her for who knows how long. 

And now that unspoken is spoken, she had never been happier. 

Groot screamed, pulling her back from her thoughts. The sapling was now at the table in front of her, waiting for Peter to distribute their own pancakes. The others as well, Gamora noticed, was fast enough to return to their seats with Mantis seated next to her. 

"Alright, buddy, you're the first one to get." Peter exclaimed. "Here we go!" 

"I am Groot!" Groot retorted, crossing his little arms. "You want the bigger one?" 

"I am Groot." Groot nodded. 

"Okay okay, fine." Peter answered, exchanging Groot's pancake with a much bigger one. "I am Groot." Then pulled his plate nearer to him, expanding his vines to get the chocolate syrup and wildly squeezed almost every bit of it to his pancake had Rocket not interfered. 

Groot smiled at Peter, blinked his eyes then abruptly buried his face to the chocolate syrup whilst he devoured the pancakes. "Groot, slow down." Gamora warned. 

Peter laughed as he used the chocolate syrup to carefully write P+G in Gamora's heart-shaped pancake. He then turned to Gamora and placed the pancake in front of her. She stared it for like an eternity, scared that he was being too bold that'll most likely end up with him pinned by her to the ground. 

But she didn't. Instead, she smiled and met his nervous gaze. "This is sweet. Thanks." 

His heart swell, returning her smile. "You own it." He answered, winking. "And everything else." 

Gamora rolled her eyes. "Okay, now it's not." She teased, chuckling as she rose up to get a damp towel for the monstrous sapling. 

Peter smirked, shrugging as he sat next to her and started eating his, looking at the others who were quietly indulged in his "terran magic." 

"I am Groot." Groot announced, as he lifted his head up. "I am Groot." Gamora immediately wiped his face with the damp towel laughing as the sapling retorted. He apparently wanted to lick the remnants off his face. "I am Groot." 

"You want more?" Asked Peter, gently shoving his plate towards Groot who squealed in joy. "I am Groot." 

"No problem, buddy." He winked. "But that's enough for today. I don't want you and you..." He said pointing to Mantis. "with too much sweet." 

Mantis smiled guiltily as she took a last bite of her pancake. Gamora smiled as she silently sliced the pancake in half giving him the side with the G on. 

He grinned, that damn dopey grin that never ceased to melt her heart. Annoying as it seems, every bit of him, but she loved this idiot. How, she doesn't know. But she's never been more sure of anything in the entirety of her life. And that's with Peter Quill and their lovely, dysfunctional family.


End file.
